


|Trouvaille| ~A 2min Fanfiction~

by softminho



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Bottom Choi Minho, Coma, Dom Lee Taemin, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taeyeon (SNSD), Police Officer Kim Jongin | Kai, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminho/pseuds/softminho
Summary: Choi Minho was someone that Lee Taemin has found by chance but was it the same for Minho?With Lee Taemin being in the gang and going to the police station every single day while Minho being the goody-two-shoes and the academic topper.Will everything work out when these two meet by chance and starts intervening in each other's life or will it become fatal?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

~Prologue~ 

At that moment, everything went quiet, the painful type of quiet that I always feared. The type of quiet when no one knows what to do and everything seems to be in despair. For a second my mind couldn't register anything. It was like everything has stopped, like as if someone snapped their fingers and paused the time. I couldn't remember what went so wrong in the past half an hour, so fatal wrong. I looked around me and all these people, they had a terrified expression on their face with their lips and eyes wide open, some on their phones, calling. I turned my head to look straight in front of me and there stood a masked man with his gun pointing right at me.

I stood there in the middle of the concrete road, staring right in front, I didn't know what's going to happen the next second, I don't remember how I ended up in this situation. But suddenly I could hear someone calling my name and my breath got caught up. I looked at my right to see a worried and terrified face more like a scared expression. He called out to me again with the voice that I was so familiar with, the voice that I could listen to for hours and hours. 

Bang 

I closed my eyes as the loud voice echoed through the whole street with an inhumanly loud scream and everything fell silent. The cars that were going by stopped and everything just fell peacefully quiet. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness. The silence was eerily unnatural. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud. Silence seeped into every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing everyone from either speech or movement.

I slowly opened my eyes and that's when my heart skipped a beat and everything fell back to place, the cars started moving, the people were frantically screaming and calling out but my attention was only focused on the face of the boy I loved who stood just inches away from me. I tried to sense if there was any pain in any part of my body but there was none. My hands started shaking and finally, everything hit me at once. 

"Taemin..." He said in a hoarse voice "Are you okay?" He asked, gazing at me and I nodded but just when I opened my mouth, trying to find my voice to speak something I felt a heavy load on my shoulder and my eyes widened as my trembling arms grabbed the body that was so warm against the cold winter and fell back on the concrete road with it. 

"Hey..." I raised my hands to shake him but it was covered in blood. "Hey, M-Minho..." I shook the half lifeless body in my arms as I stare, unable to move, unable to believe this was happening as the blood gushed out from his wounds. "No," I whisper, feeling the blood soak my shirt. "Don't leave me! I mean it!" I look around frantically "Someone call the ambulance." I exclaim as one of them frantically search his phone to call when I felt a hand sightly tug at my half-blood soaked shirt. I looked down, grabbing the other's soft cold face in my hands, and nodded my head "Stay with me okay? Everything's going to be alright." Tears started spilling my face as I slightly pushed his brown bangs covering his forehead to the side "I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I'm so sorry." A sob left my lips "Please, don't leave me."

A smile appeared on his lips as he weakly nodded "Taemin... promise me..." He took in a deep breath "Y-You're going to leave all this..." Shaking my head I placed my finger on his parted lips "We can talk about this later. Don't talk... Just don't close your eyes okay?" The injured boy took in a long breath as the blood gushed out of his wound and with a smile, he finally gave in. 

I couldn't hear the ambulance coming. I could only make out its blurred shape through my bloodshot, puffy, crying eyes. I stared as I watched the life drain out of my loved one's eyes. He went pale and limp. As a pair of strong hands pulled me back into the blinding light of the ambulance I still didn't move. His body was channeled onto a stretcher and into the ambulance with me. I grasped the white sheets that crinkled beneath me and I clung to them as I would to the lifeless body before me. The drips and beds rattled as the van sped off to the hospital. 

I held the pale hand tightly in mine like he would leave if I didn't hold on. My heart started beating faster as the minutes ticked by and only one thing went on in my mind.

He was something lovely that I discovered by chance.

Was it worth it? Or was I never meant to find him?


	2. ~1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope you like and enjoy the chapter! Please comment and show some loveee bc SHINee!!!  
> I hope you all have a great year ahead! 
> 
> Stay safe and stay at home!!
> 
> Byee

Song recommendation: Chlorine by Twenty one pilot 

-

The blackness surrounded the air as the only flickering light on the street finally went off. A sigh left my lips as I slightly smirked that caused a sudden jolt of pain from my lips towards my cheek but ignoring it, I got down on my left knee as the concrete floor brushed against my skin from the torn jeans. My fingers slipped under the chin of the bruised man, making him lookup. "It's a shame to get beaten up by a high schooler, isn't it?" I pulled my hand back, making his head fall back on the concrete floor where it was before and I got up, dusting my knee off. "I hope you learned your lesson. The next time you want to go have fun, it better not be us." I was about to walk away when I heard a chuckle, making me turn around "You think it's over yet?" 

A bunch of guys --older than I was-- came walking from the other side of the alley "Hey, lets just lea-" I chuckled as a smirk appeared on my lips, cracking my knuckles as I wiped the sweat on my forehead "Kai, This is gonna be fun."

"Taemin!" I couldn't register what went down in the past couple of minutes but the last thing I remember is looking at my friend when the police sirens started getting closer and soon I felt myself getting dragged away. 

"Lee Taemin," I stated as the police officer typed on her computer.

"School? Nabi High School. Residing? Seoul." She sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest "I can't even count anymore. How long are you going to be like this, Taemin?" 

I rolled my eyes as my fingers brushed through my hair "How long do I have to stay here, a day?" She sighed "Till your guardian comes and takes you." A dry chuckle left my lips "You know she won't." 

And I knew for a matter of fact that she knew. 

Taeyeon knew everything. She knew me ever since I was a child who used to live downstairs and still does. She knew about me even more than my own mother does.

She typed a bit on her keyboard and as always pretended to do a phone call in front of the other officers, told me to just apologize, that of course, I had to do after a lot of whining, just to make Taeyeon's job a little easier, considering how much of crap she has to go through because of me.

I pushed the glass door open, stepping outside the police station that was more like my house at this point. I probably visit here more than I ever went home. I kicked the stones on my way as I started walking down the same old path that I had walked for the past 3 years of my life. At this point, I could make my way through this route even with the blindfolds on. 

I raised my arms to stretch my tightened muscles just to get a sharp pain run through my shoulder. But I was used to this pain, it made me feel alive all over again. I didn't know if it was me who was rebelling against myself, or just the way of showing the hatred I had towards this world but I loved how every inch of this body ached. The tiredness it provided helped me sleep at night. I shrugged it off, looking up at the sky. It was quite late in the evening, I glanced at my cracked mobile screen and it was 11:45 pm. A sigh left my lips as I rubbed my eyes. I can't even remember when was the last time I had slept properly. 

My feet paused as my gaze fell on the blonde hair boy sitting on the bench in front of my house. A smile unconsciously appeared on my lips to see this worried-struck friend of mine still alive and breathing. "I thought you were about to pass out when the police arrived." I plopped down next to him, waking the other up from a near passing-out nap, and received a punch in return.

"Ow." I grabbed my arm pretending to be in pain but the other just rolled his eyes. "You really plan on going to jail and screwing your whole life up, right?" A chuckle left my lips as I ruffled his blonde hair "You really are a scardy cat. I mean, the way you ran away the minute you heard the sirens." I laughed just to cut through this thick tension but he still had a serious look on his face that made me shut my mouth as well. 

"Kai..." I slightly turned towards the other and glanced at him properly. "You know, Taeyeon won't be able to save you all the time, right? In fact, you're making her risk her job." He said and I nodded. I knew that more than anyone. "I know but I guess it's too late for me now. I'm just way too deep into this. Even if I wanted to leave, do you think they will let me leave?" I smiled, hoping it would lessen his worry as I patted his shoulder "Go home. Your mom must be worried sick by now." 

"You better don't get yourself in trouble like this anytime soon, or I swear I'll personally lock you up." A smile appeared on my lips, even at times that I risked Kai's life, he would still come back to me, dragging me out of it and being the shoulder for me to cry on, ever since we were small, all the time. 

And I could never be more grateful and thankful to him.

"Now shoo, before your Mom grounds you.

-

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to adjust to the bright morning light that was shining through the window. Even after the six hours of sleep that I got, the tiredness and stiffness still didn't leave me and my body was sore to the point that I just wanted to cuddle up to my pillow and fall back to the eternal darkness and the fact that it was a Monday didn't help anything at all. 

A groan left my lips as I finally pulled my strength to push my blankets aside, finally getting up from my bed. 

My house was just a decent two-bedroom apartment that we lived in ever since I was born and trust me, I was bored of gazing at the same decor over and over again without any change for the past 18 years, probably the sofas changed like twice but it's still boring and that's why I barely stayed at home because even if I do, I have no one to interact with, except from a drunk woman who comes home at 2 am and either argue with me for silly reasons or passes out on the couch then goes out early in the morning doing God knows what. 

I made my way into the living room as I noticed the 5000 won note that was tucked underneath the plastic flower pot on the table and with a yellow note sticking on the side 'Get breakfast.'

"Good Morning to you too." I sighed and snatched the money, burying it deep into my pocket and leaving my apartment. It was a sunny day. I got on my bicycle that was gifted to me by Kai on my 15th birthday and ever since then I treated it like my own baby. In fact, I spent half of my savings on taking care of it and pampering it, which Kai thinks, is crazy.

My feet hit the pedal and soon the spokes of the wheel started blurring against the road, each strand together and unique all at once. Summer sun feels as a hearth-side shawl, comforting as I pedaled towards the convenience store. The sun was shining brightly right in front of my eyes and yes, it was hot. 

I stepped off of my bicycle, pushing the stand and making my way towards the store. I got myself a couple of sandwiches and my all-time infamous banana milk. This was usually my breakfast every day, well the banana milk stays the same but I do try out different things at the store. At times, even the middle-aged man working on the counter gives it to me for free because I've been a regular for a long time. 

"Hello there." I waved at the same old man as he grabbed my items one by one, checking them out "Excited for Monday?" I smiled "Death sounds better." He shoved in all the items into a plastic bag, adding extra banana milk "Here, have a good day." He smiled. I smiled back, bowing before exiting the market. People like him are the reason I still have faith in humanity.

If I was about to die and there was a human and a dog in front of me, I bet a thousand dollars that the dog will be the one to save me.

I went to the alley at the back of the market and went to the usual spot where I always had my breakfast and grab a smoke at. No one usually comes to this part of the alley so therefore, no one bothers me. It's just a peaceful staircase platform in front of a building that's under construction for the past 7 years. Maybe because no one wants to live in this area, except for the shady guys.

I sighed, placing myself on the platform, and taking out my sandwich. I looked up and the roofs were so close together that I could only make out a lining of the blue sky. I smiled, it really is peaceful. 

Just as I was about to take a bite off of my sandwich a loud thud echoed in the alleyway followed by a grunt. I glanced towards the direction but pushed it into the back of my mind, I guess someone must've fallen down. I continued taking a bite off of my sandwich but I stopped midway when I heard a loud thud again with a couple of distant giggles. 

Now that's weird. I thought as I slowly stood up from the dusty platform and took small steps deeper into the alleyway as the noises started getting closer and closer before stopping on the concrete road. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my mobile.

"Give me the cash while I ask politely, new kid." The heavier guy hovered over a boy, who might be a bit older than me but was definitely taller than me. His bangs wet as sweat covered his forehead and he gulped in fear "I-I don't have any-" He let the words fearfully slip off of his lips as he fiddled with his uniform coat. 

The guy in front of him smirked, moving a step back, "Search him." He ordered at the thinner looking boy who was standing at his left, taking this as an opportunity, he got closer and as he was about to grab his collar, I grabbed his arm. 

"Yo, it seems you guys are having fun early in the morning." He shook my arm away with a confused yet furious look on his face "It's none of your business, Lee Taemin." The heavier guy stepped in front of my face, making eye contact. These kids. They looked like juniors since I never really saw them around.

"Which year are you in?" I asked just to get a scoff in return "Why do you care, loser?" He spat back "Well, of course, I care. Because you see," I pulled my mobile out, unlocking it and flashing it in front of his face "I need to send this video to our principal and just to make his job easier, I have to write which year you are in." 

The heavier boy took a step back "Y-You better don't send that or I won't leave you." I chuckled "Nah, I can't overlook this since you disturbed my friend-" I looked at my mobile and then back at him as my thumb hovered over the send button "You should leave before this goes viral." 

I could feel his death glare over me, contemplating whether to do it or not but he knew he had no other option "Your gonna regret this." He said before turning around and walking away as his wannabe's followed him.

I shoved my mobile in my pocket, taking a bite off of my sandwich whose bread was pretty much dried now, and glanced over at the boy who finally took a deep breath, bending down to collect his things. The fact that he didn't give up easily to those idiots was kind of admiring since mostly all the new kids end up doing that out of fear. 

I turned around and just as I was about to walk away, a deep yet quiet voice echoed in the alleyway like he was contemplating whether to say it or not "T-Thank you." 

I turned around and looked at him. He had black long bangs covering his forehead, He was a tall fellow, in color neither dark nor fair. His eyes were round and deep-set. His nose was straight and long, but overall his face was small. He dipped his head down and looked like someone who could never be loud or extroverted. "Are you new here?" 

The taller boy slightly nodded with his bag clutched tightly in his arms. I bent down, picking up the round pair of glasses, and handed them back to him.

"I won't always be there to save you from getting bullied. Either man up or become a weakling."

-

I chucked the bag on the chair as I plopped down on my own chair, making Kai turn around "Monday blues, huh?" He asked as I placed my head on the table and closed my eyes "Wake me up when school ends." Kai giggled but soon the class goes silent as the classroom door opens and closes with a loud slam, getting everyone's attention and indicating that someone has entered the room, probably their homeroom teacher. 

"Good morning, class." The enthusiastic, sweet voice of the women in the late '20s echoed in the classroom and as always the class was dull and boring for me until one thing caught my attention.

"We have a new student in our class." There was a small pause. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

I raised my head up out of curiosity just to have the same familiar geeky face, stand in front of the classroom, observing everyone in the room when finally he made eye contact with me and a reassuring smile appeared on his lips. 

"I'm Choi Minho. Hope we all have a good time together."


	3. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was posted on aff but I decided to expand so here I am posting on Ao3. I'm new here even though I have this account for a while so I hope I can make new friends here hehe~
> 
> Also, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Please do comment on what you think about it!
> 
> Thank you~

The teacher scanned the room for an empty seat and since Kai and I are known for talking a lot, the teacher ended up changing our seats so the only seat empty was next to me and I was internally praying to anyone who was up there in the sky for the seat to always stay empty because honestly, I liked sitting alone rather than forcefully talking to someone just because they're my seatmate.

But yes, whoever is up there apparently has different plans for you. 

"Minho, why don't you go and sit at that empty bench next to that blonde boy." 

Blonde boy? I rolled my eyes as he made his way towards my side and a sigh left my lips. I did not ask for this.

"Can I sit here?" He asked in a shy voice, gazing down at the floor.

"Do you have any other choice? Sit." I scoffed as he pulled his seat back and placed himself.

An hour went by and just when I was about to get up to go meet Kai I heard Minho clear his throat, making me look back at him. "Um..." He glanced up from his hands that were placed on his lap towards me, making eye contact.

"If you don't mind, may I know your name?"

"It's Taemin. Lee Taemin."

-

Everything was moving fast, faster than I can register, faster than I can even realize what's going on. The only thing I could register was his hand that was in mine and the only thing I could notice was that it's losing the warmth that it always had. It was getting colder as the seconds ticked by. He was getting colder as seconds ticked by and I don't want to leave him. My grip on his hand got tighter.

Don't leave me. Please.

My hand grasped his hand more tightly if that was even possible.

I won't leave you, alone. Ever. I promise.

Everyone rushed with the stretcher and soon it was surrounded by nurses and doctors, the white tiles slipped underneath the stretcher. The operation theatre's door opened up and once again I felt someone pulling me back, away from him. His hand slowly, slipping away from mine. I applied my full force to get away from whoever was holding me behind but his hands finally slipped away and the door slammed shut with the red blub glowing on top.

The pain throbbed in my guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing my organs as hard as they can and finally everything slowed down, my legs could no longer hold me up, as if they turned into some sort of jelly and my knees gave in, making me crash on the marble floor. 

This pain. It pained everywhere. But the fact that he was in much more pain, he was in there fighting for his life all alone and I couldn't do anything when all this was my fault. He is about to die because of me. I'm going to lose the only person I have in my life because of me. This isn't fair, Why him? It was my fault, I was supposed to deal with it. Why him? 

Finally, my knees gave in, crashing to the ground. I should be the one being punished, why him?

It was a little while since the operation began but it felt so long, I don't even know how long I sat on these cold metal chair that is placed here and everything is just so quiet in these corridors. My fingers ran in my messy hair as I closed my eyes, still trying to calm my agitation. 

He will be okay. He will definitely be okay. 

They say when you try to repeat something over and over again, it slowly becomes a reality. But I was far from it. 

"Taemin!" I opened my eyes, looking at the source from where the voice came from. I got up, guilt came rushing back to me like a water wave that suddenly washed over me and I had no control of myself. The woman and the man came rushing to me and my eyes involuntarily closed as my muscles tightened up. What will they do to me? Would they hit me? They are never going to forgive me. This is my fault after all. Are they going to put a case on me? What if they never let me see Minho?

My train of thoughts interrupted by two arms wrapping around me, engulfing me. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to make sense of this situation. 

"Are you okay, Taemin?" Mrs. Choi's voice echoed in my ear as I could feel my shirt getting soaked up by her tears. I looked up at Mr. Choi who was as devastated as her. 

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." All I wanted to do was cry out, scream my guts out but the devastation, the pain in their eyes, is all my fault and I don't deserve any of that relief. "He's been in there for..." I trailed off, I don't even know how long it's been, what can I tell them "I'm so sorry." It's all my fault I should've done everything to prevent this. I'm so sorry." 

"Taemin..." Mrs. Choi spoke again as she placed her hand on my head, slowly caressing it. "No one could've prevented it. Both of you fell victim to time." She wiped her tears away and forced a smile "Our Minho is strong. He will definitely make it through." I nodded my head and smiled as well "He will. He will be okay."

The time ticked away and still, there was no sign from inside the operation room. I looked around, my eyes slightly sore from all the tears and the lack of sleep. The hallway had as much personality as the rest of the hospital. The floor is slate grey and the walls dove. Above, the ceiling is made from those polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame. This area is pretty quiet compared to the rest of the hospitals and corridors. They are faint voices and clankings here and there but not much. 

"Kai should be here by now." I looked at Mr. Choi who had his glance on his mobile "Kai is coming?" I asked, I totally forgot to inform him about what happened in fact, I even forgot to call Minho's parents but I guess the hospital called them. Not the person they should've heard this news from. "Yeah, he's handling some paperwork in the police and hospital with his dad." 

Cleaning up behind my mess as always.

My gaze fell to the ground as tears surfaced my eyes once again. Suddenly the metal doors opened up and I shot up to my feet as a nurse rushed out, panicked. 

"Excuse me, what's going on?" I asked frantically and turned around "He's losing too much of blood but don't worry he will be okay." She hurriedly walked away just as Mrs. Choi fell back to her seat, tears spilling out on her cheeks. I covered my face, taking in a deep sigh. 

My hand smells like iron, like blood. My shirt was covered in blood, in his blood. And the thoughts couldn't stop looping in my head. Should I go tell the police it was my fault and that the shooter was about to shoot me because of my mistakes? Should I go tell them to lock me up so no one else would be in danger? Will they listen to me? Who was that bastard? It's been a while since I left everything then why now? Will Minho be disappointed in me? I promised him.

"Taemin?" I looked up to see Kai standing in the corridor with Mr. Kim as he hurried towards me "God you're a mess." I forced a smile on my lips and nodded. My gaze fell at his father and I gave a quick bow. I was always scared of his father since he was some high ranking police officer and I always had a feeling he did not like me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded. His voice was sweeter than I expected. "Why don't you take Taemin and go buy something to drink. I'll manage here." I looked at Kai and shook my head "No. I'm not going anywhere from here." Kai sighed "See, you staying here isn't making the operation finish quickly so let's just go get some cold drinks for everyone and make you not look like a serial killer, okay?" 

When Kai talks in that serious tone, knowing what he is doing, I couldn't help but follow his instructions like a small baby. 

I sipped on my cold coffee as I rested my back against the wooden plank and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

"Taemin, you know everything will be just fine," Kai said, sipping on his cold drink. I nodded my head "I don't know, he is strong but he got shot, Kai. He was bleeding so much." I sighed as the images flashed in my head. 

"He's strong. I know for a fact he can get through it." 

I know he's strong in fact he was always strong since the day I met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl2ZriUbeLA&ab_channel=Softy  
> COVER AND TRAILER CREDIT: @/shineenstuff on Instagram


End file.
